Ultimos suspiros
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se habían sentido la impotencia? Bueno, no es el sentimiento más agradable del mundo, la impotencia te lleva a hacer locuras y estás a la muerte. Pero no era solo dejar de respirar lo que le preocupaba, si no lo que pasaba después de ser mordido por ellos. "Fic para el reto POV: Personaje al azar"


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama es mía. Esta historia participa en el reto "POV: Personaje al azar" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror y aquí les dejo los detalles.**

 **Título:** Últimos suspiros.

 **Género:** Drama, Angustia.

 **Personaje al azar:** Brad Vickers.

 **Raiting:** K+

 **Sin más, los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

 **Últimos suspiros**

 _Capítulo único_

* * *

" _¿Sabes que es curioso? El concepto de la vida y muerte, uno piensa que cuando deja de respirar todo acaba, pero en realidad es cuando recién está comenzando"_

 _._

Los ruidos de las balas nunca habían sido un problema, llevo muchos años practicando al tiro buscando el puntaje perfecto esperando ganarle al mejor soldado de toda la comisaría, es alguien nuevo, un simple novato con un sentido de responsabilidad increíble, casi parecía ser innata su forma de disparar y no fallar nunca algún tiro. Raccoon siempre había recluido a los mejores para proteger la cuidad cada día. Y él, Chris Redfield, era como un ángel caído, con él todo era menos complicado. Amaba eso en mis días de policía, el escuadrón de tácticas especiales y rescate llamaba la atención todos los días de lo famoso que podía ser teniendo a Jill, la mejor francotiradora, además de especialista en armamento. Todo parecía ser perfecto, lo creía, de verdad.

Había comenzado el día normal, investigando los últimos acontecimientos, los cuales narraban la desaparición de personas civiles en los alrededores de la mansión Arklay, nuestro jefe, Albert Wesker nos había escogido para ser los primeros en dar el recorrido. El equipo Bravo, nuestro principal de rescate sería quien comandara la misión.

Dicen que cuando estás a un paso de la muerte existen varias señales, una especie de advertencia y esta había sido Barry Burton al negarse dejarnos ir a dicha misión, nos dijo suavemente _esto no es para ustedes_ y tenía razón, es casi como si él hubiera sabido, nadie le prestó atención a sus palabras, lo cual me lleva a pensar que el razonamiento humano es pobre, si fuéramos razonables, la humanidad sería diferente, pero como dicen, siempre hay un comienzo para una tragedia y para nuestra suerte, el destino escogió a sus víctimas.

Quién diría que fuimos engañados, eso escuché de alguna parte cuando corríamos a ocultarnos de bestias. Antes de ser masacrados, ahora estamos varados, solo dos personas, hay sangre seca y ruidos viniendo de todas direcciones, no dejan pensar con claridad cuando se mezclan con gritos. Me entretengo contra la madera de la puerta, ¿Serán los gritos de nuestros compañeros o de las personas que habitaban la cuidad?

Es tan confuso.

– Hey Brad ¿Qué diablos se supone que haces? – Me habló alguien. Dejé de cubrir la puerta encarando al hombre castaño que permanecía arrodillado. –Debemos escapar cuanto antes, hemos perdido la comunicación con el resto del equipo ¡Hay que darnos prisa!

Cierto, estamos varados sin comunicación alguna.

– Adelántate, tomaré una ruta diferente a la tuya, así no podrán encontrarnos a los dos – Le susurré en voz baja, cuando tu vida peligra lo mejor es guardar silencio – Nuestro deber es averiguar que está sucediendo Forest, y salvar a los civiles, te encargo eso. Te cubriré la espalda, uno de los dos tiene que salir vivo para informar la situación.

– No vamos a salir de aquí Vickers – Intenta razonar – Hay cosas enfermas queriendo nuestro pellejo ¿No las viste acaso? Esto es lo mejor hasta que alguien nos rescate ya estamos perdidos.

– Habrá alguien con vida que necesite nuestra ayuda, somos el equipo bravo de Raccoon City, podremos hacerlo.

Somos un equipo capacitado, el mejor según los periódicos de la cuidad. El equipo Bravo destacaba por cada miembro, ¿Entonces cómo le explicaríamos al mundo que habíamos caído en una trampa y estábamos al borde de la muerte? El sonido de los impactos hacia las cosas que alguna vez fueron civiles, no estábamos preparados para luchar contra eso.

– Eso no tiene sentido Brad – Masculló entre dientes Forest – ¡Dejamos se serlo cuando se comieron a los nuestros!

– Quedamos solos unos cuantos por ahí amigo, lo sé.

Le sonreí, sabiendo que quizás seremos los únicos con vida. Los cuerpos a nuestro alrededor hablaban por si solos de la catástrofe ocurrida. Primero había comenzado con unos perros comiéndose alguna cosa y cometimos el error de acercarnos cuando lo que digería era una cabeza humana junto a su grupo, el cual se había abalanzado hacia nuestros otros compañeros. Se disparó e intentamos ganarles, más otras cosas que se suponían eran humanas, nos atacaron también.

– Tonterías, no debe haber alguien más – Mi compañero golpeó el piso, manchándose las manos de sangre – Debería… Rebecca era muy joven, maldición esto no es justo.

Estaba en total acuerdo, nadie merecía terminar así, cada uno tenía sus metas y aspiraciones. En mi caso, lograr casarme, tal vez haberme retirado después de eso para vivir una vida digna en compañía de esa esposa ficticia, tal vez con dos hijos, o tres, cualquier número hubiera sido agradable. Hubiera querido vivir un poco más para burlarme en compañía de Barry del romance de Chris y Jill y las apuestas de cuando lo volverían formal. Si, hubiera sido agradable poder una larga vida, la habría vivido al máximo.

¿Morir así? Brad Vickers no merecía morir así, nadie, de hecho.

Volví a verle el rostro a Forest, sus ojos negros estaban al límite, rozando la locura de estar encerrado sin ninguna esperanza. Suspiré, avanzando un par de pasos, apreté su hombro, consolándolo.

– Rebecca es una chica fuerte, seguro sobrevivirá – No estaba seguro, aunque alguien debía seguir cuerdo – Además, ¿Te das por vencido tan rápido? La ayuda llegará amigo, cuando te des cuenta estaremos soportando un sermón de los mil demonios, Chris hablará a nuestro favor y compartiremos el almuerzo juntos siendo el mejor equipo ¿No te parece bien? Hay que volverlo realidad.

Los gruñidos se escuchan cada vez más alto, no son mutaciones cualquieras, he visto que no son simples productos de la contaminación o exceso de radioactivos en el ambiente, de lo contrario las personas mordidas no infectarían a las sanas y los volverían iguales, algo andaba mal, debíamos sobrevivir y contarle a nuestro jefe para salvar vidas inocentes.

Diablos, ahora odiaba a Barry por el simple hecho de advertir los peligros.

– Sabes, siempre envidié tu manera de ser optimista – Soltó Forest – Hablando alto, queriendo llamar la atención de cualquiera, extrañaré eso Brad.

– Saldremos – Le insistí – Ya verás…

Un sonido se escuchó, luego sucedió en cámara lenta, algo llegó a la habitación corriendo hacia Forest y le rompió el cráneo, impregnado sangre en cada rincón, manchando las paredes de rojo, cubriéndome la cara. Escucho el tronar de los huesos, la carne ser desgarrada e incluso su manera de desmembrar el cuerpo de una persona que segundo antes estaba con vida. Intento no hacer ruido, si embargo los nervios me traicionan. Tiemblo, el miedo es el principal factor de debilidad para cualquiera y yo no era de sentirlo, me gustaba la acción de cada día, pero no ver a uno de mis mejores amigos ser devorado. Forest era un gran compañero que no merecía morir así…

¿Alguna vez se habían sentido la impotencia? Bueno, no es el sentimiento más agradable del mundo, la impotencia te lleva a hacer locuras y estás a la muerte, es un círculo vicioso del cual nadie escapa. Cuando estás al borde emocionalmente, la impotencia te lleva al infierno.

Y enfrentarse solo a la criatura que mató a tu amigo el acto más estúpido, aunque si iba a morir, lo haría siendo lo que era, un hombre que no daba marcha atrás.

– Mataste a mi compañero – Susurro, tomando entre mis manos una pistola, ya no importa permanecer con vida – Al resto del escuadrón, a la oportunidad de mirar el futuro con otros ojos.

La criatura voltea. No tiene ojos, únicamente un cerebro. Tampoco hay rastros de piel. Tejido conectivo, sangre y parte de sus viseras era lo visible. Su lengua es grande, aún tiene restos de sangre y parece saborear el miedo.

– Te lo has llevado todo – Recargo el arma – Pues te irás al infierno conmigo, infeliz.

Yo disparo y él ataca.

Si me preguntaran ¿Cómo se siente morir? Diría que es horrible cuando se escucha tu corazón hasta la garganta, o cuando el dolor es el que mata primero. El dolor es terrible, creo lo peor a la hora de morir. Muchos dirán, morimos como los hombres valientes de buena profesión, fuimos un gran equipo enviado a supervisar los bosques Arklay ¿Se darían cuenta de su ausencia varios días? ¿Saldrían en nuestra búsqueda? Seguro llorarían, después de todo tengo una madre y un padre que esperan orgullosos la llegada de hijo. Si ella se entera, mi figura materna sería la primera en estallar el llanto, espero no se moleste y entienda que este es el sacrificio de los héroes. Si, seguro lo hará.

Lo he perdido todo, la vida, el ser alguien, existir, todo. Aquello deja más una huella, seguro hablarán de nuestros cuerpos mutilados, ojalá mi padre vaya a reconocer mi cuerpo si queda algo de él, seguro me convertiré en ellos, puedo sentirlo fluir el mi cuerpo, algo irónico para alguien que ya está muerto, se siente en las venas algo, mi corazón ya no late, pero mis terminaciones nerviosas parecen estar cambiando.

– ¿Hola?

¿Sobrevivientes? Imposible, la mayor parte del equipo estaba desmembrado en la parte principal de la mansión ¿Quién era? Si los querían ayudar era demasiado tarde, sus sentidos muertos lograban percibir algo, el flujo sanguíneo de alguien. Es caliente y llamativo, es tentador.

La puerta se abrió.

– Llegamos tarde

Reconozco esa voz muy débilmente, cuando se está muerto la capacidad de razonar es tonto de creer. Pero es Chris el que llegó a salvarnos, típico de él, ¿Qué se siente saber que no pudiste Redfield? Me molesta, si hubieras llegado unos minutos antes, Forest y yo estaríamos vivos.

– Oh, Brad – Se acerca, los últimos vestigios de mi terminan.

Hay comida.

Y solo me dirijo hacia su cuello.

 _Bienvenido al infierno, Chris._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo escribiendo para un reto. He de admitir que me fue difícil ya que el POV nunca ha sido de mi preferencia a la hora de escribir pero me he divertido bastante al escribirlo. Es algo raro (Como todo lo que escribo) ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios, críticas y/o amenazas de muerte.**

 **Se me cuidan.**

 **Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
